


Silence.....

by comic4244



Series: HSFG shorts [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 14:29:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11648496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comic4244/pseuds/comic4244
Summary: Death and Hearth have a meet up in the boys bathroom! :D





	Silence.....

**Author's Note:**

> Well gaylie be proud. we made something beautiful! 
> 
>  
> 
> Gaylie:  
> for the oneshots: the bathroom thing we talked about ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Death was currently on the floor, recovering from another wave of sickness. His arms were gripping the edges of the toilet in the boys bathroom, supporting him from falling face first. His brother offered to come with him, but his pride got in the way and he refused his sweet brother as kindly as a irritated grumpy skeleton can. Papyrus let him go with a solemn look.

Sometimes he was glad his brother can see right threw him. Heh.

Damn, he must of ate something that didn’t sit well with his magic, he could feel his magic churning and trying to make him throw up the offending magic. 

After a while of dry heaving, Death was finally able to calm his body, but the bad taste was still there. He was ready to get up when he heard the door to the bathroom open.

The person who entered seemed to be in a hurry, closing the door in their haste and there was a ‘thump’ right after. Hard breathing can be heard, the person calmed down after what seemed to be an eternity to death but was most likely a few minutes.

“Is anyone here?” It was Hearth! What!? WHY?

Does Hearth follow him everywhere? How did he even know he was here?! They weren’t even in the same class this period!

Did he put a tracking device on him or something?!

Death said nothing. Clutching the toilet.

After no reply, Hearth sighed in relief, and locked the door of the bathroom and started to walk towards him. Death’s magic dropped when he heard the lock of the bathroom door click shut. The dread he felt was overwhelming.

But Hearth walked right passed his stall, to the farthest one from the entrance. Death was in the closest to the door, due to his hurry to get rid of his lunch.

-

Hearth closed the stall door and locked it, and sat down on the toilet seat.

He pulled out his phone and unzipped his pants to release his aching cock. Hearth unlocked his phone and it opened up to a picture in his gallery.

It was of Death, laying down on the field of the training arena, where magic practice takes place. Sans and Papyrus were messing around that day, Sans made Papyrus laugh when he posed and said:

“draw me like one of your french gods~”

Papyrus wouldn’t stop laughing for hours, and his brother looked so proud of himself.

And Hearth himself took as many pictures as he could without alarming Sans and making him stop.

Death had a hand on his hip, and the other supporting his head, while one of his leg was in the air. He had a cocky smirk on his face, it sent a pulse of pleasure through him when he looked at it.

“Shit! Death you drive me crazy!”

He started to beat his meat.

“Oh! Yeah, oh yeah!~ Fuck! Damn, oh yes Death! Ohhhh~ Sansy baby you are amazing! I love you so much!”

He was imagining his Death under him, squirming and pleading to be gentle with him. Screaming at him that he was too big, blue tears starting to form in the corners of his eye sockets.

Death arching his back, digging his fingers under the mattress under him for support. His sweet moans of pleasure and crys for Hearth making Hearth jack off faster.

Hearth was immersed in his fantasy, his eyes never leaving the picture on his phone. His groans and huffs loud in the quiet bathroom. He called for his love repeatedly, he was close, so damn close!

“DEATH! Oh Death I love you! I love you so much! HA! I want you so bad! I want to bond with yooouuuu~! Ahh~ You are mine and only mine! Cum for me, Cum for me please~!!! SAANNNSSSSSSS~!!!!!”

Hearth finally came, hard. Sweet bliss all over.

Hearth’s huffs were the only thing you can hear in the bathroom now. 

He was just starting to recover and pulled himself up.

-

Death said nothing, he was sitting straight up now.

After a while of hearing Hearth’s harsh breathing did Death feel like he can finally move. He brought his hand up and reached in front of him.

He flushed the toilet. Not even looking at the expelled magic go.

It was quiet. 

Neither of them spoke.

Absolute silence.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  art by Gaylie!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Tumblr:  
> https://comic4244.tumblr.com/


End file.
